


Let me take care of you

by Luna218



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Massage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna218/pseuds/Luna218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben comes home from work completely wrecked and his girlfriend does her best to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> There's all sorts of kinks this man triggers in me but right now, this is what I like to visualize most in the filthier part of my mind palace.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy. Please leave kudos or comments if you do. :)

It was way past midnight when he came home. I had fallen asleep on the sofa while waiting for him. When he entered the living room his shoulders were hanging low and he dragged himself across the room to collapse onto the armchair across from me. His elbows supported on his knees, he rested his face in his hands and grunted. All the while I looked at him and waited for him to acknowledge me.

He rubbed his face with his hands and pressed his fingertips against his eyelids before looking up. It seemed to take a moment for him to process my presence but then he offered me a small but gentle smile.

“Exhausting day?” I asked and moved over to him, carefully sitting down on the left armrest.

Ben looked up to me and nodded. I lifted my hand to his face and brushed my thumb over his cheekbone before bending down to kiss his forehead, the tip of his nose and his lips. He sighed into the touches and closed his eyes.

“Do you want anything? A cup of tea, maybe?”, I asked while I ran my fingers through his hair in a way that I knew helped him relax some more.

“Will you have one as well? I don’t want to keep you awake. I know you’ve been sleeping already,” he mumbled as he looked up to me with heavy eyes.

I kissed his forehead again and got up from the chair, telling him I’d make a cup for each of us. I put the kettle on and got the mugs ready when he joined me in the kitchen, shielding his eyes against the bright light of the lamps. He walked over to me slowly and rested his head on my shoulder while sneaking his arms around my back. So much of his weight was resting on me that I had to move back against the counter for support. I kissed his temple and stroked the back of his neck, a little afraid he might actually fall asleep like this. I pushed him up and away, feeling guilty the second I saw the confused look on his face.

“Baby,” I told him, “you’re going to fall asleep standing up. Go take a shower and the tea and I will meet you in the bedroom. OK?”

He was standing in the middle of the kitchen, eyes closed and swaying lightly. After a moment he nodded and turned around to go to the bathroom. I contemplated going after him to make sure he made it into the shower safely but the water started to boil and I turned my attention back towards tea-making.

When the mugs were all set I took them up to the bedroom and found Ben on the bed. He’d collapsed on the duvet, dressed in pajama bottoms, hair still damp. I put the mugs down on the nightstand and sat down next to him. Lightly, I brushed my fingertips across his back to check if he had already fallen asleep. He shivered all over and turned on his side with a groan.

“Can we get under the covers first, please?” I asked, his mug already in my hand.

He sighed theatrically and dragged the covers out from under himself before slumping against the pillows with another groan. I shot him a warning look and handed him his cup of tea before getting into bed beside him. I arranged the duvet over our lower bodies and leaned back with my own mug in hand. We sat in silence for a moment, taking careful sips of our tea. When I couldn’t bear it any longer, I turned towards him a little and looked at his face. He met my gaze and let his eyes fall closed again.

“Don’t you want to tell me what happened today? You’re a wreck. You have been struggling for weeks. Don’t tell me it isn’t true,” I added as I caught his exasperated stare.   
“Baby, please, don’t be like this. I’m worried about you,” I whispered as I stroked his chest and stomach with the back of my hand.

He sighed deeply and gave me his mug. I took it and put it away just like my own. He let himself sink lower onto the bed and looked up at me.

“Come here,” he said and raised his arms to welcome me in them. I loved laying in his arms but tonight, I knew, had to be different.

“No, my sweet man. I’m not the one in need of comfort tonight,” I said quietly and lay down on my side, drawing him into an embrace instead.

He buried his face in my neck and pressed a kiss on my collarbone before wrapping his arms around me tightly.

“Ben?” I started another attempt at talking about what had happened.

He huffed a breath against my skin and grumbled before he started to speak. “It’s all fine, I swear. It’s just exhausting, this role. I’m not,” he gripped onto me even tighter before continuing the sentence “I’m not exactly nineteen anymore.”

I smiled into his hair and kissed it. “I know you’re a big boy and all but you need to take better care of yourself.”

Another grunt told me that Ben was done having this conversation.

“If you’re not willing to do it yourself, at least let me take care of you,” I told him while brushing my slightly parted lips over his forehead. He leaned into the touch and muttered his approval.

I told him to roll on his back and to my surprise he complied right away. I lay down on my side and nestled up next to him, my face at level with his, so I could kiss it all over. I supported myself with my left hand pressed to his chest and started covering his face with little kisses. When I brushed my lips over his Ben nipped at my lower lip. He brought his hand to the back of my neck to draw me closer and returned the kiss in earnest. A sigh escaped my mouth when his tongue pushed against my lips. I welcomed it into my mouth and circled my own tongue around it before slowly drawing away. I continued to kiss along his jawline up to his ear, where I gently sucked the lobe into my mouth. Ben sighed and manhandled me to sit on his lap. I pressed a kiss to his sternum and looked up in his eyes, wondering where he wanted this to go.

“What do you need me to do?” I asked.

“You’re hands feel so good. Can you massage my chest, please? My pecs are strained like hell.”

“You sure it’s only your chest?”

“Well.. shoulders and arms, too, maybe?” he admitted after thinking about it for a few seconds.

I nodded and went about my work. I started with his right arm and tried to loosen the sore muscles as well as I could. I worked my way up to the shoulder, pressing my thumbs into the points I knew would hurt in the beginning but ease the pain once the muscle underneath relaxed. Deciding to leave his pecs for last, I massaged the sides of his neck with both hands before digging my fingertips into his left shoulder. Little sighs and groans told me I was doing a good job, so I continued down to the arm and finally to the muscles on his chest. When I pressed the heels of my hands into the sore flesh he grabbed my hips and whimpered. I wanted to apologize but he told me to keep going. I eased the pressure a bit and kneaded his chest until it seemed to be a little less tender. 

When I was finished I wanted to climb off his lap but he held me in place, bucking against me a little, so I could feel that he was hard. I laughed a little and wiggled out of his grip to lie down beside him. One leg now resting between his, I started to draw small circles across his chest and stomach with my fingertips. A deep hum was vibrating through Ben’s chest and I took it as a sign to go further. I leaned over his chest and started covering it with light kisses. When I reached his nipples I made sure to caress them with my tongue. His hips moved of their own accord now, seeking friction as his arousal grew.

I palmed him through his pajama bottoms and he moaned, pushing against my hand without restraint. “Do you want me to take care of this for you?” I asked while sneaking my hand past the waistband of his bottoms. His response was no more than a shudder and a controlled breath.

I lifted myself up to my hands and knees and dragged the fabric out of the way. The tip was already glistening, so I decided to avoid touching his cock for a little while longer. I leaned down over him and kissed his lips, drawing it out while making sure that my breasts brushed against his skin. He pulled me down to lie on top of him and deepened the kiss for a minute. When I felt his hand brushing against my thigh as he started to stroke himself, I pushed away and brought his wrists up over his head. He winced at the strain in his muscles but started to relax again as I kissed my way down his torso. I had my hand wrapped firmly around the base of his cock and when I flattened my tongue and dragged it over the tip, a shudder rippled through his whole body.

“How do you want me?” I whispered.

“Keep going with your mouth. Just a little longer,” he panted.

I released my grip, so that his erection was lying against his flat stomach and drew open-mouthed kisses up and down the underside. Close to his balls again, I took them into my mouth one after the other. Ben moaned and bucked his hips, so I held him down on the bed as I licked him from base to tip and sucked the head into my mouth. I could taste his arousal and knew he couldn’t be far off anymore. I stroked him tightly with one hand, gently pulling at his balls with the other while I circled the tip with my tongue.  
He moaned loudly and then told me to stop. “I.. this feels so good. I don’t want to come yet.”

He made me lie down next to him and busied himself by fondling my breasts as we kissed. He leaned down to suck and lick at my nipples while I continued to stroke his cock, firm and with increasing speed. When he got close, Ben buried his face in my neck, panting hard against my skin. The sensation of his hot breath made me shiver all over. 

“Tell me when,” I groaned, very much wanting to avoid that we made a mess of the sheets. After a few more strokes he started to go tense and moaned “Close.. So close. Now. Now!” I made my way down as quickly as I could and brought my mouth over the tip, feeling him spill himself on my tongue as I stroked him through his orgasm. I swallowed it and licked him clean before I drew his pajama bottoms back up. After one quick kiss to his hipbone I lay down beside him again and kissed first his chest and then his mouth.  
He pulled a face at tasting himself on my lips and leaned back with a content sigh.

“What about you?” he whispered as he brushed his hand over my back.

“I can wait till morning. Sleep now. Gather your strength and then wake me with your mouth between my thighs.”

“You naughty girl,” he laughed. Then, a little bit softer, he added “Thank you for taking such good care of me” and went to sleep.


End file.
